A Fantasy Story
by squallseiferdude
Summary: What happens to all the many other people in FFVIII?  This story is about some OTHER students at the time of the video game. It starts at the same exact time as the game.


"OH MY GOD!!" Christie screams as she runs through the extended A-wing hallway, "I'M LATE FOR THE FINAL EXAM!!" Tears streaming down her eyes, she trips over the dark boots of Aiden Tabouya. "WAAHGG!" Christie yelps out in the pain of smacking her face into the concrete.

"Faceplant," Aiden says teasingly, then in an innocent tone replies, "Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine, just extremely late." She gets up in a clumsy manner before jetting off waving a "see ya" just before leaving Aiden's view.

Aiden turns to his buddy, Cory Davidson, who happened to be seated next to him the whole time. "Did you see the chest of that babe?"

Cory gets up disgusted by the remark, letting his bulging muscles tattooed with ancient dragons gleam in the light bursting through the window. "Come on Aiden, you know I ain't no disrespect like that. I'm gonna take off before Mr. Wakai catches us ditchin' again. Catch ya later in the training center."

"Fine, leave. See what I care. That weak Wakai wouldn't dare to touch me unless he wants his butt whooped. I'm gonna catch a few Z's right here."

Meanwhile, in the central area commons, "Morgan, wait up!" Ashton Paganni darts after the cunning black mage with pale skin as soft as silk.

"Yes Ashton?" She gives a cold glance at him that would usually indicate to get the hell away, but he pursued anyway.

"I just wanted to let you know that we got paired up for our field exam. Y'know, this mission is supposed to test how strong we are mentally and physically. I can handle the physical stuff." Ashton gives a huge grin on one side of his face, " I just wanted to see if you think you did well on the final exams."

"OF COURSE I DID!" she yells with extreme pride, "I only know ALL the spells in existence," she beams a smile of pride, " why on earth would I do poorly?"

"Alright there. Calm down. I just wanted to make sure 'cuz half of that test I just bullshitted." Ashton says, backing up in defense.

"YOU, WHAT?!!" she stamps out in fury. "I can't believe I'm stuck with someone like you"

"Pling, Bling, Ding, Ding" This is an announcement to all the students who have completed their SeeD field test exams. Please report to the second floor to pick up your results. Remember, those that passed be ready for that field test and don't forget anything. "Pling, Bling, Ding, Ding"

"Well I guess I should go see how I did," Gustav Veccini thinks to himself shuffling his hands through his pockets as he rides the elevator to the second floor. "Well I suppose it doesn't matter how I did, if I fail at becoming a SeeD then I've always got my backup plan of becoming an inventor," he continues to ponder about just as he bumps into the feisty young woman, Salam Stenuit. "Oh hi there Salam. I'm sorry, I was just dozing off again."

"Yeah, ok whatever. Gotta go get ready, I passed," Salam bursts out as she sprints to the elevator.

"Ok that was strange," Gustav thinks quietly. While walking towards the bulletin where the grades are usually posted his face is instantly flushed with a bright red. "Mu…Mutsumi!"

"Oh, hi there Gustav!" Mutsumi Miyazaki welcomes with a warm smile. "Checking your grades as well?"

"Y…yes actually. I need to pass this exam to fulfill my dream!" he lets out excitedly.

"Well it says that I passed with a high score. Would you mind letting me see your score as well Gustav?"

"S..sure. Just let me pick up my results first." Quickly tearing up his envelope, he holds out a C-. "This can't be right." He says in sadness. "If this really is a C- then I can't take the field exam."

"Let me see that Gustav." Mutsumi says before snatching the paper abruptly out of Gustav's hands and walking straight up to the teacher. "Mr. Wakai! There is a mistake with this paper!"

"Oh is there no, Ms. Miyazake? Let me see that. Hmmm…." He studies the paper with great interest. "You're right. There are two other wrong answers," he laughs loudly as an insult to the two candidates.

"But Mr. Wakai…."she starts but is cut off.

"But there are also four answers that should be correct. HAHAHA. He passes with a flat C."

"Oh I'm so relived. Thank you Mr. Wakai," Gustav bows in appreciation.

"Don't thank me. Thank your girlfriend here. I'll notify headmaster Cid right away. I'll see you kids later. Now go get ready."

"Mr. Wakai! She's not my….. whatever." As they leave the room Gustav suggests," Hey Mutsumi, thanks for helping me out."

"No problem. Any time, feel welcome. I was actually hoping you'd be my field partner." Mutsumi says without regret.

"Ah, well….. how about I walk you to your dorm?"


End file.
